


Dopey Heart

by TigerLily



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard job, Eliot looks for a way to reaffirm his love for Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopey Heart

Eliot was a man of few words. He preferred to show how he felt, so he knelt down and drew a heart in the wet sand.

He watched his lover walk toward him laughing as he tossed crumbs to the hovering sea gulls.

The sight made Eliot smile. It was a rare thing to hear Nate Ford laugh.

“What are you smiling at?” Nate asked when he got closer.

“You.”

“Oh?”

“It’s been awhile since I heard you laugh.”

“Is that why you drew that dopey heart in the sand?”

“Maybe.” Eliot pulled Nate close and kissed him. “Maybe not.”

fin


End file.
